Game Day
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry makes a wish to be like his favorite Anime hero. This story will cover powers from several Anime's . DBZ, Naruto, Bleach, etc. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had seen Dudley watching a show called Dragon Ball and wished he could be like Goku. Then no one would pick on him, or beat him, or anything because he'd be super strong and brave! He was already short. of course he was only 5 but still he was small like Goku. He went to bed that night wishing with all his might he felt weak all of a suddenly and then felt that something had snapped apart inside of him and he felt really good and tired.

When he woke up he was happy to see he had a monkey tail just like Goku.

 **Good morning Harry Potter you are now a Gamer.**

"What's that mean?" Harry asked,

 **It means you can level up , train stats, and create skills. You can allot five skill points for everytime you level up.**

 **Think or say stats.  
**

'Stats' Harry said, in his head. He didn't want to wake anyone.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Title : Freak**

 **Level 1**

 **HP: 20/20**

 **MP: 20/20**

 **Ki: 20/20**

 **Str: 0**

 **Dex: 0**

 **Int: 0**

 **Wis: 0**

 **Vit: 0**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Money: 0£ 0ʛ 0s 0k 0z  
**

 **Harry Potter is a small scared boy who wants to be stronger and smarter so that he can always do his best no matter what. Harry is far behind where is supposed to be for his age. He knows nothing about his past. Harry hates his Aunt , Uncle and cousin because they hurt him. He doesn't understand why strange things always happen to him. Harry Potter has sworn to work hard to become smart.  
**

'I'm really weak.' Harry said, 'and stupid.'

 **Say Skills.**

'Skills'

 **Gamer's mind-Passive-Level Max**

 **Allows you to think rationally and remain calm in situations.**

 **Gamer's Body-Passive-Level Max**

 **You have the body of a Gamer.**

 **Tail of a Sayin-passive-level max**

 **This allows you to have increased Dex, Str, and Vit. Will not not register in stats.**

 **Lesser Ki Affinity- passive-Level 1**

 **Ki is the energy of life, an energy born in all living things. Through training and hard work normal people may be able to unlock it.**

 **Ki recovery-Passive- Level 1**

 **Call Ki into yourself from around you to recharge the Ki you've lost in battle**

'Cool.' Harry thought. 'I wish my hair was more like Goku's.'

 **Skill Created!**

 **Metamorphmagus-passive-Level 1**

 **You can change how you look! For now only one thing but you'll be able to change more when you level up.**

 **Accidental Magic-passive-Level 1**

 **You can't control it but you can use it. With use you could learn to control it.**

'Cool.' Harry beamed to himself. He opened his door and came out. He closed it and went to the kitchen. He saw a quest mark.

 **Cook breakfast for your family.**

 **Cook Bacon (100)**

 **Cook Eggs (100)**

 **Cook Toast (100)**

 **Pour OJ (3)**

 **Pour Milk (3)**

 **Reward:**

 **Skill**

 **Recipe**

Harry began cooking but burnt things. He put all the burnt stuff into the inventory that had appeared when he thought about it. As he continued on and on until he had all the food cooked. He even put some of the good food into his inventory. He poured a lot of juice and milk and stuffed it in to his inventory. This was for when they decided to starve him. For some reason he never ran out of things he needed to make things.

His family came in and blinked in surprise.

"Aunty, Unle I make you food." Harry said, his tail flicking. "I twy my bes..."

They sat down and looked over the food.

"When did you learn to do this?" Petunia sniffed.

"I pwactice." Harry said, happily bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I go skool?"

"Not yet." Petunia told the boy. "It's too early." Her eyes flashed, "Where did you get that tail?"

"Grewed it." Harry said, hugging it. "Wike it." he looked scared though his mind wouldn't allow him to be. "I keep it."

"This good." Dudley was eating everything his pudgy little hands could reach.

The adults ate as well.

 **Cooking -passive- Level 10**

 **Recipe- Scrambled Eggs**

"I keep tail?" Harry begged meekly as he pulled on his best hand me downs so he could go to school and got his school supplies that he'd taken from Dudley. He put all his treasures in his inventory. He pulled on a beat up back pack to keep up appearances. "You say I born wif it that why no une sees me out side."

 **+1 Wisdom for a great idea.**

Harry was happy for that.

"That is ...not a...bad idea. " Vernon said, "Come for an idea like that I'm buying you something."

"Tank yous." Harry said, "You nos has to."

Vernon grunted and loaded them into the car. They stopped at a store it was a good will .

"Oh a sale." Petunia said, brightly pulling Harry along by his arm. "Vernon look clothes for him are half price."

"Get him two outfits I don't want to be accused of neglecting the boy."

"Cofs fer me?" Harry asked, as he stood getting clothes held up to him. "Dat!" he pointed at a purple shirt and pants. "Dat, Aunty."

"What?" People were staring she grabbed the purple tank top and purple pants. She held them up to him. "They'll fit. Ma'am may I carry him out in this?" she asked the woman , "His house burnt down and my sister was killed. He has no clothes. "

"Dat!" Harry said, again reaching for the outfit. "Dat."

"He's very slow." Petunia said, blushing.

"Of course ." the woman laughed. " but ...uh...why does he have a tail?"

"He was born with it and he likes it too much for us to remove it."

"Dat!" Harry insisted.

Petunia took him to the bathroom and let him change they fit him perfectly. Harry was cheering . She had to admit it was rather cute.

"Hurry up and pick out one more." Petunia told him once they were back at the rank. "It's almost time for school. "

"I done." Harry said, to her. "Ony dis."

Petunia payed and they quickly left. She explained what happened to Vernon in the car. Dudley was staring at Harry in confusion. Harry was touching the top of his shoes they didn't match Goku's . He wanted Goku's shoes. His tail flicked.

* * *

Harry sat at his desk and watched the other kids run around the room he just sat and watched.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Observation-passive-Level 1**

 **You can get information on people and things. It's weak so you wont be getting much.**

He got information on everyone in the room.

"Okay, everyone sit down." the teacher called. All the other kids sat. Harry stared at her. "I'm going to call each of your names and I want you to say here." She began reading names. His was last." Harry Potter."

"Here." Harry said, quietly. Dudley glared at him.

"Alright , everyone's here." The teacher said, "Today..."

Harry tried to pay attention but Dudley kept throwing paper balls at his and the teacher didn't notice.

'Fine then.' Harry huffed. He picked up one of the paper balls. He pictured gold energy flowing down his arm into the paper ball. Goku's energy was gold. The paper ball was soon glowing Harry threw it . It hit the teacher. Harry quickly put the ones around him in his inventory.

"DUDLEY DURSLEY!" Dudley was about to throw another ball at Harry and blinked. "HOW DARE YOU THROW A PAPER BALL AT ME!"

 **Ki Paper Ball-Level 1**

 **You can charge a paper ball with your Ki and throw it. This is really weak and wont do much damage.**

"I not." Dudley said "Fweak did. " he pointed at Harry.

Harry was now practicing his letters slowly tracing them trying to look like he'd been working hard. He was of course because he wanted to get smarter.

"NONSENSE!" The teacher bellowed, "LOOK AT HIM HE'S WORKING!"

Harry sat in the very back of class working . The teacher called the office and the Headmaster arrived shortly after frowning.

"But I not!" Dudley cried, "Fweak did!" he pointed at his cousin. His cousin was still working.

"A...B...C...D...F...no..." Harry scratched his head with his pencil. "A...B...C...D..."

"E, sweetie." The teacher said. "E comes after D."

"Wight." Harry nodded. He traced the the letters over and over again. "E...F..."

"Very good."

 **For constant studying +1 Int**

'So that's how I raise that stat. ' Harry said, 'Okay I will try.'

Dudley protested loudly that it was Harry that had thrown the paper ball. Harry kept tracing the letters and repeating them over and over again. The teacher corrected his grip and walked around doing the same with others as Dudley threw a fit.

* * *

"If Dudders says it was his cousin it was." Petunia said, when she'd arrived.

"Harry has been working very hard today." The teacher said, with a smile . Harry was catching on but was far behind where he was supposed to be but was trying and that counted. "Look at him."

Harry was now practicing his numbers his tail flicking absently.

'Okay I feel smarter.' HArry said thinking to himself. 'I can think a little easier. Stats.'

 **Harry Potter**

 **Title : Freak**

 **Level 1**

 **HP: 20/20**

 **MP: 20/20**

 **Ki: 20/20**

 **Str: 0**

 **Dex: 0**

 **Int: 2  
**

 **Wis: 1  
**

 **Vit: 0**

 **Money: 0£ 0ʛ 0s 0k 0z  
**

 **Harry Potter is a small scared boy who wants to be stronger and smarter so that he can always do his best no matter what. Harry is far behind where is supposed to be for his age. He knows nothing about his past. Harry hates his Aunt , Uncle and cousin because they hurt him. He doesn't understand why strange things always happen to him. Harry Potter has sworn to work hard to become smart.**

"Okay, class." The teacher said, " it's art time."

Everyone looked at her. She set them up with crayons and paper.

"Harry, dear do you know what to do with these?"

Harry blinked at the woman.

 **Emmaline Vance**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP?**

 **Emmaline Vance works for the Order of the Phoenix. She was put here by Dumbledore to watch Harry Potter and make sure he doesn't learn who he is too early and stays beaten down. She wants to help Harry bloom and is starting to question Dumbledore's plan for Harry and who Harry is living with.**

"I do dis?" Harry took the crayon and began coloring.

"That's right." Emmaline smiled. "Very good. "

"I'm telling you it had to be Harry." Petunia was in the hall with the Headmaster and Dudley. "Dudley is a sweat little angle. Harry..." the door shut.

Harry tried to draw Goku but it wasn't very good.

He tried hard to pay attention in class but kept loosing focus. Finally it was time for lunch. He ate his lunch then hid in the library.

He grabbed a book and tried to read it. He opened it.

 **English Learned!**

 **English-Level 1**

 **You can not read that well or speak that well. You are slow and far behind.**

Harry huffed and worked through the book trying his best to read it. His tail flicked this way and that. It was hard but he finally got past the first page. He huffed and checked his English level.

 **English- Level 3**

"Ugh." Harry huffed, and turned to the second page it was a baby book but he was having so much trouble. "I gets dis yet."

The librarian glanced at him she hadn't even seen him come in. They were closed but she didn't tell him.

* * *

By the time Harry had finished the book his **English was Level 5.**

He left the library as the bell rang and went back to his class.

'Stats?' Harry asked, 'Int.'

 **Int: 2**

'So all that and it didn't go up.' Harry frowned, 'wait where did she say we were going?'

The answer was gym. He had no problem with the pushups because of his Sayin Tail Skill. But he noted that his Str, Con and Dex rose one point as he worked. He was then running for his life around the yard with Dudley's gang chasing him. He ran just like Goku and almost as fast. He laughed as went. After the third lap he got more stat points.

The gym teacher was in awe of the small boy he'd never seen a boy that small run that fast before. He'd noticed the tail as soon as the boy stepped in the yard for gym.

He chuckled at the small boy . The boy suddenly made a huge jump on to the top of the swings landed on top of them then hung by his tail upside down he blinked amazed.

'Stats'

 **Str: 3**

 **Dex: 3**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 1**

 **Con: 3**

 **Luk: 0**

'That's great.' Harry thought swinging back and forth by his tail Dudley and his gang were yelling at him for getting Dudley in trouble. 'They're annoying. I know! **Accidental Magic!** '

Suddenly numbers spun in front of Harry's eyes. It came back as one. Dudley screamed he was suddenly face down and covered with mud.

"The Fweak pushed me!" Dudley yelled pointing up at Harry.

"Harry is all the way up there." The gym teacher snapped, "I don't like kids that tell lies."

"Da Fweak pushed me!" Dudley yelled. Harry swung happily.

'I should find quests.' Harry thought.

 **+1 Wis for a smart thought**

'Hey, why do I speak better in my head then I do outloud?'

 **+1 Wis for a smart rational question.**

'That doesn't answer my question.' Harry huffed. He swung and flung himself into the air he did several somersaults and landed on his feet his Dex shot up to 5.' I need to find a quest.' He began wondering off. 'Just a simple one. '

He saw a green arrow .

'Bingo.' He walked over for some reason he just knew to press the ? to get information.

 **Move the rock pile .**

 **Doesn't matter where you move them to just move it.**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10 pounds  
**

 ** **Skill book.****

 ** **20 xp****

Harry pressed accept and began shoving rocks into his inventory. He worked piling all of them into his inventory. He could use these he knew it. When he was finished he was happy with his success.

He grabbed the skill book out of his Inventory.

 **Skill book.**

 **This skill book contains Konoha Academy Novice Taijutsu Style Fighting would you like to learn?**

Harry pressed yes. He wondered what Konoha was but ignored it for now his class was going back inside he quickly ran to join them. He was soon sitting back in class. When school let out for the day he got another quest.

 **Harry Hunting.**

 **Dodge Dudley and his gang!**

 **Reward:**

 **Skill**

 **100 xp**

 **20 pounds.  
**

Harry blinked and took off running he had no problems out running them. He was by the school kitchens when he felt like he was being turned inside out. He was suddenly on the school roof.

 **You've learned to Apperate!**

 **Apperate-Level 1**

 **100 xp**

 **20 pounds**

"Cool." Harry said hiding as Dudley's Gang came looking he sat in the middle of the roof. "Hey, game? What's Apperating? Oh, right , Uh...Skills, Apperate"

 **Apperation**

 **is a form of magical travel and is basically the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at the desired location; in short, it is a form of teleportation. It is by far the fastest way to get to one's desired destination, but is tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched up.**

"Oh, that's really cool." Harry crawled to the end of the roof. Dudley's Gang was still. "Pay back." he hissed, He charged a ball of golden Ki in his hand. "This is for all the times you've bullied me."

He threw the small ball down.

 **Ki Blast-Level 1**

 **The weakest Ki technique.**

He watched as Peirce died. He blinked.

"Game, do people come back to life?"

 **People respawn if they are not meant to die at that moment.**

With that Harry shrugged and killed the others.

 **Would you like to loot the body?**

"Can you like Auto Loot?" All of their clothes vanished. Harry opened his Inventory everything was there. "Wow, Pierce had a switch blade. " He **Observed** it. "Equip Switchblade." He was shown that the switch blade equipped at his ankle. " Which one of you has the white powder? That's drugs...Gordan's a bad boy." He heard noise below. "Respawn."

He killed them over and over until he was told he wouldn't get anymore Exp for it.

"I was getting Exp?" Harry asked going back to the middle of the roof so he wouldn't be seen. "Uh...stats."

 **Harry Potter**

 **Title : Freak**

 **Level 2**

 **HP: 60/60**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Ki: 60/60**

 **Str: 3**

 **Dex: 5  
**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 3  
**

 **Con: 3**

 **Luk: 0**

 **Money: 30 pounds, 0G, 0S, 0K**

"Okay, now I got five stat points." Harry said, "Game what does Luk do?"

 **Luck: Influences your every day life, magic, critical hit. Can not train.**

"All five points into Luck." Harry said. His Stats became.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Title : Freak**

 **Level 2**

 **HP: 60/60**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Ki: 60/60**

 **Str: 3**

 **Dex: 5  
**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 3  
**

 **Con: 3**

 **Luk: 5  
**

 **Money: 30 pounds, 0G, 0S, 0K**

"Okay, if I'm ever going to fight people like Goku I'm going to need to train that new fighting skill."

So Harry was about to look up when he suddenly knew what moves he could do. He began with the stances and then began training every move. It wasn't Goku's fighting style but maybe it would help him in real fights. He trained and trained and trained. He lost track of time and only stopped when he realized it was dark. Then he called up his stats.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Title : Freak**

 **Level 2**

 **HP: 60/60**

 **MP: 60/60**

 **Ki: 60/60**

 **Str: 5  
**

 **Dex: 5  
**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 3  
**

 **Con: 5  
**

 **Luk: 5  
**

 **Money: 30 pounds, 0G, 0S, 0K**

"Great." Harry said, "Now lets train **Apperate**." He appeared on the ground where he'd first Apperated from. "Okay, so I have to focus on where I want to go." he called up a picture of his cupboard.

He felt himself be turned inside out again. When he opened his eyes he was in his cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

From the moment he left the house the next day he could feel someone following him watching him. He couldn't see anyone but he could feel. He looked around the yard and **Apperated** to school arriving on the roof. Whoever was following him was there as well. Harry strained as hard as he could to feel, hear or smell someone.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Enhance Senses-Level 1**

 **You senses are stronger than normal peoples the more you use them the stronger they'll become.**

Harry spent the time until school started practicing his Taijutsu and trying to smell or hear whoever was watching him. His Senses leveled up all the way up to 4. He Apperated down into the yard when time came and ran for class he knew they were following him whoever it was. He quickly got to class and took his seat.

* * *

Lily Potter , James Potter and Severus Snape stood under a strong Disallusion Charm. Severus had run into them on an errand for Dumbledore they'd agreed to investigate together.

"He's small." Severus commented, "and has amazing control over his magic. Apperation at such a young age."

"Agreed." James said, grudingly. " Where'd he get that tail? He wasn't born with it."

"No he wasn't." Lily said, "Do you have creature blood in your family?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's any kind of..."

"Monkey , Potter." Severus sneered. They were under his strongest silencing charm. "That's a monkey tail."

"He didn't have a tail when he was born and Jamie doesn't have one. " Lily said, she frowned, "It's looks like he's having problems. "

"he's slow." Severus said, "He's obviously not been taught any of this ."

"That fat brat!" Lily cried, Dudley was pelting Harry with paper balls again. The watched as Harry picked all the paper balls up and put them in his bag then charged the last one with some kind of golden light and threw it at the teacher. "WHAT?!"

She couldn't believe Harry would do that.

James was suddenly roaring with laughter. Dudley had been about to throw another paper ball so was getting yelled at again.

"Smart boy." Severus sneered. "Blame the fat oaf."

"You and I finally agree." James laughed.

* * *

Harry focused but tried and tried to level up his Enhance Senses. He sighed and kept working hard at trying to listen to the teacher. Dudley was in the corner. He rubbed his head but forced himself to pay attention.

 **For listening to the teacher , +1 Int**

Harry smirked to himself. He would be really smart if it was the last thing he did. Finally, it was time for lunch he ate then went into the library again and began copying letters out of a book. He was getting better at his writing . He then spotted another book and grabbed it.

 **Math Learned!**

 **Math-Level 1**

He began practicing his numbers. Why hadn't he thought of doing this yesterday? He could practice his numbers with this new math skill. He worked diligently between his numbers and letters mumbling them over and over again until he could say his whole Alphabet and count to ten without trying that hard.

 **For learning you Alphabet , +1 Int**

 **For learning to count to 10.+1 Int**

Harry was really happy he'd just earned three Int points by doing this it brought his total to **Int 5**

He stood and put the books back when the bell rang and rushed toward class.

* * *

Harry went home with Petunia that day and regretted it as soon as Vernon got home. He was beat for not cooking dinner.

"But I only know how to make Scrambled Eggs. " Harry protested, through a mouth of blood.

His new **Physical Endurance** skill shot up to 10 . Harry ran from the house and Apperated. He felt that the people were following him. He appeared on the school roof.

"I can feel that you are there you know." he called. "I can feel you! I have all day."

 **Magic Sensing-Level 1**

Three people appeared before him. The woman looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I heal fast." He said, his Gamer's body already healing. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"We would have stepped in if you hadn't Apperated like you did." James told the boy.

"Apperated?" Harry asked , playing dumb. "Is that when I do when I get from one place to another."

"That's right." James said, "Now, uh...what do you know about your parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was a baby them and my little brother died too."

"They lied to you!" Lily cried.

"If they lied and my parents and brother are still alive than why am I with Aunty and Uncle?" Harry was sitting on his tail that was keeping him sitting in the air balancing all of his weight. "Didn't they want me no more? Didn't they love me?"

"Of course !" Lily cried, "But your baby brother is very special and needs a lot of attention ." she looked worried about how she was wording this. "You see..."

 **Lily Potter**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Lily Potter nee Evans has two sons. Harry Potter and Jamie Potter. She is thrilled that her youngest son is so special. She loves him with all her heart and spoils him rotten . While she worries about her eldest son and how her sister is treating him she knows that Jamie needs all of her attention and love as Albus Dumbledore has told her so. Albus Dumbledore told them that he believes Harry was a Squib and that there has been no underage magic in the area around Privet Drive. Now that she's seen Harry she knows she did the wrong thing and just wants to take him home and make up for her mistake.**

 **James Potter**

 **Level:?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **James Potter loves Jamie Potter with all his heart and often forgets he even has another son. When he does he tries to disown the boy from being his Heir because he thinks it all needs to go to Jamie as he is the Savior of the Wizarding World. James hardly ever cares about anything, he's wild , impulsive and loves playing pranks on everyone especially Severus Snape. Seeing Harry now he thinks the boy is weak but is willing to take him home as long as he doesn't take any attention of Jamie. He is devoted to Dumbledore**

 **Severus Snape**

 **Level:?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Severus Snape is still in love with Lily Evans all these years later but seeing how she left Harry he's slowly coming to his senses. He was abused by his father as child and sees a lot of the same characteristics in Harry and he doesn't like it. He is loyal to no one and wishes he could get free of both Voldemort and Dumbledore. He sees threw Dumbledore's act and doesn't believe a word the man old goat says. He is tempted to take the boy with him but knows it will be hard as he lives and teaches at the school and that Dumbledore will make him take him back.**

Harry bounded up to Severus.

"Are you my daddy?"

"No I'm not" Severus told the boy stopping himself from smirking at James' rage and the tint on Lily's cheeks.

Harry cocked his head to the side and his hair became like Severus' .

"There." Harry said, as if it solved everything. "Are you my daddy now?"

"No, Harry I'm not your daddy." Severus sighed, "They are your parents."

"But they don't want me and I'll be ignored if I go with them." Harry jumped on to the man's shoulder and sat his shoulders. "So I'll go with you and you can take care of me. I'll be able to change to look more like you in a few hours. It's really hard. "

Severus was torn.

"You're our son!" James said, grabbing him a little roughly. "I'm your Daddy."

"But you don't want to be." Harry stated. "You care more about my baby brother."

"You're coming home with us and that's all there is to it." James stated. "You'll get proper schooling, food , clothes, everything..."

"I like my clothes!" harry stated, "and refuse to wear anything but this!"

With that he wrapped his magic around himself and was about to Apperate away. Lily grabbed him and hugged him to her apologizing over sending him to Petunia's and begged him not to apperate away and to at least give them a chance.

"A chance to lock me in a cupboard and forget about me?" Harry bit out.

"We would never do that!' Lily cried.

* * *

Harry looked around the house. He'd been taken somewhere and gotten more clothes made like his purple ones it had taken enough time that when James demanded he turn his hair back to match his Harry was able to make it Goku's again. Then they'd come here.

"Oh, come on." James told Harry. "That can't be your base hairstyle."

"No but I like this one." Harry told him. They were now in a sitting room. Harry was balancing on his tail again. He was using **Observe** on everything. Three people came in the room a boy his age and two men

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Level:?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He was turned when he was your age. He's been worried about you for a long time but will not go against James as he sees the man as his Alpha and the man is helping him out . He's really loyal to Dumbledore because the man let him attend Hogwarts. He loves reading.**

 **Sirius Black**

 **Level:?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP?**

 **Sirius Black was cast out of his family for not living up to the family's pureblood crap. He's been best friends with James and Remus since their first train ride to Howarts when they were 11. He loves pranks and has a dark side he keeps buried . His faith in Dumbledore is fading . He doesn't care more or less that you are here.**

 **James, Jamie, Potter**

 **Younger brother to Harry Potter. He's known as the Savior of the Wizarding World and the Boy-Who-Lived! Dumbledore spred Jamie's legend far and wide making sure everyone knew it was him. He's spoiled rotten and well on his way to becoming a bully.**

Lily was introducing him to everyone. Harry bounced on his tail.

"Why do you have a tail?" Jamie asked.

"Grew it." Harry said, Jamie grabbed it and jerked . Harry fell on to his butt. Harry lashed with his tail.

 **Tail Slap -Level 1**

"OW!" Jamie yelled.

"HARRY!" James scolded.

"Baby brother pulled my tail." Harry said, getting to his feet and hugging it. "My tail! He acts like Duddy."

* * *

Lily quickly took Harry to a large room with some hand-me down furniture that looked ages old.

"These are just for now." Lily told Harry. "We'll buy you everything you need later."

Harry didn't believe her.

"You can bathe on your own right?" she asked, "I need to give Jamie his bath."

With that she left. Harry bathed then got in a new purple outfit. He wasn't tired he made sure his HP was back to normal and his wounds were healed. He then Apperated down stairs shocking the three men.

"You shouldn't be able to do that in this house." James told the boy frowning. He wasn't very happy with him because he'd smacked Jamie.

"Books." harry said, "Where are the books?"

"It's bed time ." James told the boy. "Go to bed."

"Not tired." Harry countered. "Where's the books?"

"I said go to bed." James stated, " In this house little boy's do as they are told."

"I'm not tired and I knew you didn't want me here."

With that Harry Apperated. He'd pictured the school library. He sat down and grabbed a book. He repeated the process he'd down this afternoon. Then he began grabbing other books.

 **Spelling** - **Level 1**

 **Science-Level 1**

 **Biology-Level 1**

 **French-Level 1**

 **Technology-Level 1**

 **Design-Level 1**

 **History-Level 1**

 **Geography-Level 1**

 **Art-Level 1**

 **Music-Level 1**

 **Sex Education- Level 1**

 **German-Level 1**

 **Spanish-Level 1**

 **Calligraphy-Level 1**

 **Telling Time-Level 1**

"Ugh." Harry rubbed his head. "Okay, with all this I feel smarter."

He began studying hard trying to teach himself to read. The average level of Int for the students in his year seemed to be 6. 7 was the highest. He just wanted past his learning problem. He knew if he kept studying he'd be able to overcome it.

After an hour he needed a break.

"I'll go find a quest ." Harry said to himself out loud. "There's got to be some around here somewhere."

He found a green quest right there in the library. Organizing the books alphabetically by Genera. He grabbed a random book to start and saw a green flashing area where it belonged. He quickly pulled the book in the place out and put the other in. He continued until he was finally done. He wiped sweat from his head.

* * *

Harry was doing another quest when he felt a magic being watching him and felt that it was Lily's magic. He bounced a rock on his tail then sent it flying toward the cats on the fence. He was hitting each one right in the side to scare them off and working on his **Tail Slap.** He felt Lily watch him the whole time he then gathered his rocks again when he was done.

"Harry." Lily called, she walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for school." Harry told her bouncing a rock with his tail. "He was mean to me. Mean like Duddy. You're raising a bully."

Lily frowned at the small boy.

"If I'd gone home with Daddy then he would have loved me."

"Severus isn't your daddy, Harry."

Harry shrugged. He didn't know why he was bouncing the rock but he was .

"I'd like it if you attended a Muggle school, Harry. " Lily told her son . "James wont hear of Jamie attending a Muggle school because he'd the Boy-Who-Lived."

"How do you know he is?" Harry asked, "I can Sense Magic and his feels weird . My power felt like that once before it became so easy to do magic."

 **Lying-Level 1**

 **Magic Sensing - Level 10**

 **You can feel irregularities in Magic.**

"Really?" Lily asked, She heard pops. "James , Harry says he can feel that Jamies magic is bound."

"I also feel that their is a strong magic on him." Harry lied , "Like it's keeping something hidden. I don't know the words."

"You mean he's under a glamour too?" James asked. He set the awake and peeved of Jamie down. "Okay, " He frowned, "Sirius and I are Aurors we'll take care of it."

Both pulled their wands and got to work.

 **Lie successful**

Harry watched as Jamie gave a big grin then fell asleep. He'd felt the magic explode around Jamie. His magic had been bound. Jamie's appearance didn't change except that the scar on his head vanished. Both of his lie's had been proven true.

"Amazing." Remus breathed. "That mark was Albus' claim that Jamie was the boy who lived."

Everyone looked at Harry who was absently bouncing the rock.

"Harry, can you sense wards?" Remus knelt down and asked the boy.

"Sure I can." Harry lied.

 **Lie successful**

"But I don't feel any around here." Harry said, "It may be because I can only sense low level wards."

James and Sirius began waving their wands.

"He's right there's nothing in this area."

"Harry, we're going to go back to Petunia's but you don't have to stay." Lily said, "We need to prove something."

"Okay." Harry said,.

They went Remus carrying Jamie.

"Okay, do you sense any here?"

"Yes." Harry lied.

 **Lie Successful.**

 **Lie-Level 2**

Harry smirked he was cute they would believe anything he said.

 **For a smart thought , +1 Wis**

"Harry's right again." Sirius said, " Low level wards, to force hatred of every magical being. "

"We're going in." James declared. "Remus , take the boy's home."

"No!" Harry scolded, "School starts soon!"

Harry also wanted to know what was going on here that was making them mad. He wanted some information and he was going to stay until he found out or worked it out for himself.

* * *

Lily, James, Sirius and Harry entered the house.

"Okay, sense out the magic." James hissed at his son.

"Okay, but I want a tricycle like Duddy's."

Sirius snorted and patted his head rather roughly.

"Fine , " James said, smirking, "Daddy will buy you a shiny red one."

"This way." Harry said, "I felt it this morning when i made eggs."

 **Lie Successful**

The entered the kitchen . Harry could feel it. It washed over him and he was amazed. He jumped onto a counter and pulled open the cupboard.

"The Coffee." He handed it to them. "Auntie and uncle drink it every morning. I think it's a Potion I can kind of sense something and those would soak into the grounds wouldn't they?"

 **Lie Successful**

"That's right." Lily cooed at her son. "Who want's a starter Potions kit?"

"ME!" Harry said, grinning brightly tail wagging happily as his mommy hugged him picking him up. "There's more coming from the Fridge."

Harry swore to get rid of all the OJ he'd taken from the Dursley's as it was spiked too. Someone wanted the Dursley's to hate him. But who?

That's when it Harry. Albus Dumbledore!

It was the only name that came up with every Witch and Wizard he'd met.

Albus Dumbledore wanted him to be beaten and abused. He wanted him weak.

 **For figuring out the meaning of what your life was going to be before this power, +4 int and +5 Wis**

 **For having every skill at 5 you get a massive boost to all Magic, Ki and other Energy stats.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Level 2**

 **Title : Freak**

 **HP:60/60**

 **MP: 180/180**

 **KI: 180/180**

 **Srt: 5**

 **Dex: 5**

 **Int: 9**

 **Wis: 8**

 **Con: 5**

 **Luk: 5**

 **Money: 30 pounds, 0G, 0S, 0K**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in class with James Potter watching over him Disillusioned and under a silencing spell only Harry and James could here through.

"No, not like that." James told Harry , Harry frowned and erased his answer. He quickly wrote a new one."Perfect."

For some reason they were taking a spelling test. Dudley's face was red and he looked ready to start throwing a fit. Harry rolled his eyes the hardest word on the test was Mother. The one James had just told him he'd spelled wrong.

"Time!" Emmaline called, "I'll now collect your work. "

It had been three months since Harry had discovered his family. Jamie hated him because he got better grades and was starting to get more attention because he could control his magic better and actually cast wandless spells. Though not many.

"While I grade your tests please work on your art projects."

They were learning to may things out of clay.

Harry gathered his clay and began molding. He'd finally found out where his Taijutsu came from. Once Lily had found out about Goku she'd hooked up T.V.s in the Manor and began buying him anime in box sets. He'd seen tons and his Taijutsu ability came from Naruto . That show was one of his favorites but he still loved Goku the best .

James was laughing. Harry was trying to make a Goku out of clay and was actually doing rather well at it. James was coming to like Harry more but still treated Jamie better sometimes and forgot about Harry. But normally it was only for a few hours then Harry would get a present, but not where Jamie could see.

Harry worked harder than anyone else.

 **Crafting -Level 1**

 **This skill allows you to make things**

'There it is.' Harry thought. 'I wondered when I'd get something like that. '

He beamed when he finally finished.

 **Recipe: Goku**

 **Goku-Level 1**

 **You can craft Goku and when you learn to summon Golems you can summon him as one**

'That's great!' Harry cheered. 'Now I have to find away to summon Golems . I could really fight along side Goku!'

"Okay!" Emmaline said, finally. " I will hand your tests back now. With a perfect score of 100 % we have Harry Potter."

Harry's whole face lit up and James smiled a bit. Harry took his test.

"That's a perfect score!" Harry cheered, "I studied very hard."

Emmaline chuckled and handed the others out.

"Dudley, I'm afraid you didn't get a single answer right. I will be talking to your parents after class."

Dudley huffed. He had to blame this on his cousin.

"Harry cheated." Dudley declared. "I saws him do it."

"That is a lie." Emmaline frowned, "I was walking up and down the rows keeping an eye on everyone . You tried to cheat but Harry did nothing of the sort." she smiled at the class. "Now we'll show and tell your art projects. " she looked at her list . "May you first."

A girl jumped up and rushed to the front of class.

"This is ..."

"Sakura." Harry said,

"YEP!" May beamed brightly. "Sakura Haruno from Naruto . She's really pretty and strong and I want to be really cool like her. She's a ninja and goes to Ninja school..."

Emmaline was a little shocked, yet very happy, that Harry had interacted at all. He normally kept to himself.

* * *

Dudely had only been able to make a lump of clay so he failed the assignment.

"and finally Harry." Harry came to the front of the class and sat on his tail. "What do you have Harry ?"

"This is Goku!" Harry said, brightly. "He's a Super cool Super hero! He rides around on a flying cloud, beats up bad people , has a really cool poll that extends all the way to the moon, he's really nice and caring and has really cool friends! He was born with a monkey tail just like me! He's super strong!"

Harry babbled on and on until Emmaline finally stopped him.

"Very good , Harry, though it looks more like a self doll." A few kids laughed.

"Yeah, I grew my hair to look just like his!" Harry beamed, "Though it's always been this wild."

With that he skipped back to his seat.

Dudley was fuming.

"Lunch!" Emmaline called. "File out."

Harry went to lunch and ate then skipped to the library. He was at the point where he was actually reading books now. Which was really helping his Int stat.

"So you always seem to be in here." James lounged on the ground watching his son. "Want me to buy you some books to read about the magic world?" Harry nodded. "Good, sometimes I wish Jamie would take things a serious as you do."

Harry scoffed. His little brother didn't see the need for books.

Finally, school was over and they were home. James removed his Disillusion charm and silencing spell.

"Daddy!" Jamie crashed into him. Jamie was taller than Harry even though Harry was older. "Daddy, come play with me!"

"How was your spelling test?" Lily asked , "Well boys? You both had one today."

Remus sighed, Jamie had failed his.

"Here's mine!" Jamie beamed, "I did great didn't I?"

"The red means you did bad, Jamie." Lily said sternly. "I thought we studied for this!" Jamie frowned, as soon as his mom had left he'd gone and played . "Harry , how did you do?" Harry handed his test over and Lily was beaming. "Harry! This is a perfect score! And you spelled Mother correctly! That's a really hard word for a boy your age! I'm so proud of you."

Harry beamed brightly his cheeks tinted a bit red.

"You deserve a reward!" Lily declared "What will it be?"

"I wanna go to the Alley that Jamie's always talking about!" Harry said, bouncing on his feet.

The four adults tensed. They hadn't taken Harry to the Alley because of his tail.

"Alright dear." Lily said, carefully, "I'll just put a glamour on your tail..."

Harry was suddenly frowning and hugging his tail

"Never mind!" he yelled, "I hate you!"

With that he Apperated. He appeared in the home gym . This was one of his favorite spots. He'd found it a month ago and thanks to the boots his tail gave him was able to life the weights. He had only lifted the tiny red hand weights . James and Sirius kept a close eye on him when he worked out in here to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

He began stretching.

"Stats."

 **Harry Potter**

 **Level: 3**

 **Title: Potter Heir**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 220/220**

 **Ki: 220/220**

 **Str: 15**

 **Dex: 15**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 15**

 **Con: 15**

 **Luk: 10**

 **Money: 60 p, 1 G, 10 S, 15 K**

"Harry." James opened the gym door and came in. Harry glared. "Calm down, we just..."

"You are ashamed of my tail!" Harry accused. "I knew I should have gone with Daddy!"

"Harry, " James sighed, he just couldn't get it through the kids head that he was the boy's father."I'm your daddy." he ran fingers through his head. "People may not react well to you having a tail."

"Who cares!" Harry snapped, "I like my tail! and if I like it it should be enough for you!"

* * *

Apparently , Harry's words had some effect because they were now entering the Leaky Cauldron. People stared.

"Eh, whose this?" Tom asked, looking down at Harry.

"Our Eldest son." James said, "This is Harry Potter."

"Hello." Harry said, to the man. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance ."

Lily smiled brightly at Harry's manors. Jamie huffed. James blinked. Harry was acting like the perfect Pure Blood Heir. James and Sirius had been giving him lessons but hadn't thought it had actually sunk in.

"And yours, Heir Potter." Tom said with a nod. "Have fun in the ally. "

"I will strive to do so, sir." Harry said, honestly, "Have a good day."

They were out back when Jamie pulled Harry's tail.

 **Tail Slap-Level 5**

Jamie just never learned.

"JAMIE!" Lily scolded "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO PULL YOUR BROTHER'S TAIL?!"

"For your own safety." James sighed, healing his youngest son. People in the ally were looking at them now. "He always hits back you should know that."

Harry on the other hand was looking around in awe.

"Daddy." He said, in a low voice. He pointed to Severus who was coming out of the Apothecary. He ran over and was soon climbing up Severus on to his shoulders. "Found you!"

"Yes , you did." Severus said, to the boy, "Where is your family?" Harry pointed and Severus walked over to them. "I do believe you lost something while you were dealing with Potter Jr."

"What?" James blinked. "Oh, Harry!" he sighed, "I see you found your most favorite person in the world."

"Sure did!" Harry beamed. "Guess what? Mommy bought me a starter potions kit and is teaching me potions!"

"Is she now?" Severus drawled, Lily blushed and looked away James, Sirius, Remus and Severus all noted this. "and how good are you?"

"Mommy says I'll be a great Potions Master one day." Harry told the man he was sitting on. "Mommy says you're a Potions Master is that true?"

"Indeed."

"COOL!" Harry declared.

* * *

Harry was still firing questions a mile a minute half an hour later and Severus was answering them. Severus was actually having fun answering the boy's questions. His seventh years never asked such in depth questions as the boy was asking . not even those who endeavored to be Potions Master or Potion Mistresses themselves.

"My head hurts!" Jamie cried, pulling his scarf around him.

"You aint the only one." Sirius groused. "I got my N.E.W.T do I really have to sit through this?"

Lily swatted him.

"Harry's learning!" she hissed.

"I'm torn." James moaned. "I hate that he's taken to Sniv." he got swatted, "But he's learning something he likes."

"You're jealous that Harry likes Severus more than you." Remus replied, not looking up from the book he was reading in the restaurant they were currently sitting in. James gave him a death glare. "He relates to Severus more than you. "

"Merlin only knows why." James hissed.

"Because Harry suffered abuse and so did Severus." Lily said, sipping her tea. They all blinked at her." Severus' father was a very cruel man and Harry suffered at the hands of those he should have been able to trust. Severus once told me that abused kids can normally sense each other. They naturally attract each other. "

Harry for his part, while hearing what they were talking about do to his Enhanced Senses , was loving being able to bombard Severus with questions.

 **Observe**

 **Severus Snape**

 **Age: 26**

 **Title : Potions Master**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP:?**

 **Severus Snape was abused by his father as a child and sees the same signs in Harry. He is loyal to no one and wishes he could get free of both Dumbledore and Voldemort. He sees threw Dumbledore's act and doesn't believe a word the old goat says. He is tempted to take Harry with him but knows it will be hard as he lives and teaches at a school. He is also sure Dumbledore will take Harry back to the Dursley's. He is curious how Harry is being treated at the Potters as word has gotten out that Harry is back living with them.**

Harry smiled brightly at the man and Severus gave a slight smile back though it was fleeting.

 **James Potter**

 **Age; 26**

 **Title: Lord Potter, Auror**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP:?**

 **James Potter is coming to realize that he has two sons and that they both need his attention. He is no longer actively trying to disown Harry as his heir and is starting to see that Jamie is becoming a bully. While James still loves Pranking, and spending nights getting drunk out of his mind with Sirius and Remus he has started to grow up and trying to force himself not to be as wild and impulsive. He knows he has a long road a head of him. Seeing Harry now he sees the boy growing stronger and stronger each day and not just physically. He is still devoted to Dumbledore. He's also cheating on his wife with a stripper at a club Sirius likes to take him to when it's just the two of them**

 **Lily Potter**

 **Age: 26**

 **Title: Lady Potter, Charms Mistress**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Lily Potter nee Evans has two sons Harry and Jamie Potter. She's a raging spit fire that's about to strike. She is tired of Dumbledore telling her Jamie is special when she sees him doing nothing extraordinary . She has lost all faith in the man and has declared to the world that Jamie and Harry's magic had been found bound and that Jamie's scar was the result of a Glamour none of them could see through that he no longer has it so what happened that night is any bodies guess but her son is not the boy-who-lived. She thinks James is cheating on her and is bound and determined to either put a stop to it or divorce him. She's leaning toward the second option.**

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Age: 26**

 **Title: Werewolf**

 **Level: ?**

 **MP:?**

 **HP?**

 **Remus Lupin was turned into a werewolf when he was 5 years old. He's worried about Harry's development socially as well as Intellectually. He is worried that Harry's abuse may cause adverse reactions in Harry and is always keeping an eye on him. He is loosing his faith in James and is about ready to chew the man out and kick him from the pack. Alpha or not he knows what he is doing to the packs Alpha female and he hates it. He is happy that Harry has found a real living person to look up to instead of an anime character and hopes that Harry and Severus can help each other for the better.**

 **Sirius Black**

 **Age: 26**

 **Title: Lord Black**

 **Level : ?**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **Sirius Black was cast out of the Black family for not living up to the families pure blood crap but is still Head of House though he doesn't know it because he thinks his mother disowned him. He still loves pranks and a good laugh now and then but it's getting harder and harder to keep his Black genes buried now that he knows that James is planning on continuing to cheat on Lily. Once he found out about it he was no longer the man's friend. He no longer trusts Dumbledore.**

 **James, Jamie Potter**

 **Age: 5**

 **Title: Boy-Who-Lived?**

 **Level: 1**

 **Brother to Harry Potter. Everyone still believes he is the hero who defeated the Dark Lord. He's spoiled rotten and is use to all the attention being on him. He wants to keep it that way. He thinks he's the smartest person in the whole world . He wants Harry to go away so it can be like it was before.**

Harry huffed to himself but never stopped his questions. That was until the food arrived then he was too busy eating. So he was making Dumbledore loose his followers. That was good. Maybe he could get Mommy to be with Daddy. He spotted people watching. Dumbledore was one of them. He knew him from his chocolate frog card.

He changed his hair red.

"Oh!" Remus gasped, "Harry , no magic at the table."

"It's not magic." Harry laughed, "See?" He made his red hair Severus' length. "I'm getting better at it."

"You're a Metamorph." Sirius laughed. "Man I haven't seen one since my cousin! She's 12 now. In her second year at Hogwarts. "

"I have the displeasure of teaching the bumbling girl." Severus drawled, "She can't stand on her own feet for more than ten minuets without falling over."

"Can I meet her?!" Harry asked, suddenly hyper. "Oh, can I please? She can teach me!"

"that's a great idea." Lily said, beaming then her face fell. "But how do we contact her?"

"Isn't Uncle Sirius Lord Black?" Harry asked, they all looked at him. "I was taught that the eldest son becomes Lord upon the death of his father."

"THat's true , kiddo." Sirius beamed giving him a thumbs up. "But I was disowned."

"Do you know that for sure?" Harry asked. " I was taught that even if the current Lady of the House disowns the eldest son that the son can still become Lord if his father did not change his will to disown the eldest son. Do you know if your father disowned you? "

"Well, no I don't." Sirius said, frowning in thought.

 **Skill Created!**

 **Killing Intent-Level 1**

 **You can feel when someone wants to kill you and can dish out your own KI in return. May cause fear, stun, and lose of bladder control in weaker enemies.**

Harry could tell it was coming from Dumbledore.

"How would Uncle Sirius being Lord Black help you get your teacher?" Jamie demanded. He yanked Harry's tail and was slapped. James caught him before he could hit the ground and healed him. "Answer me!"

"I was taught, " Harry told his brother, "That Lords of their families have to hold family meetings to make sure every member of the family is okay and see if they made need help or assistance in their current lives. So if Sirius is Lord Black he could call a family meeting which we would attend because our Grandmother was a Black and then he could request that his cousin teach me how to control my metamorph powers."

"Oh." Jamie said, "MY HEAD HURTS!"

"You aint the only one." Lily sighed, rubbing her own. "I told you not to have Pure Blood lessons with our sons until they were older."

"I have to teach Harry now because he's heir." James defended. "and he's right about this ." he beamed and messed up Harry's hair. "Good boy, Harry, Books, Books and more Books for you!"

Harry cheered loudly.


End file.
